The Riddle of Fate
by Keyblade Master Forever
Summary: Edward Elric is back, and he has dived head first into a interdimensional mystery. When a dream voice asks him to save it, he finds out he needs to save a godess. After he meets with Hawkeye, he is attacked by a demon named Zicu, he decides he will save the captive godess. Can the Fullmetal Alchemist free the godess Fate before the space/time contineum falls apart?
1. A Day In Paradise

Fullmetal Alchemist in

**The Riddle of Fate**

Chapter One A Day in Paradise

_One day… please o One of Lost Lore, come and free me…_

The words echoed in Edward's head. _One of Lost Lore? What is that?_ Edward opened his eyes. There, in front of his face, was a metal object. "Ah! Al, what are you doing?" His metallic little brother (By looking at them, you could never guess that the short one was the oldest) stared at him. "Brother, you were talking in your sleep." Edward froze. That dream. He remembered it. He voice that whispered in his mind sounded utterly sad and lonely. He got out of bed and put on his cloths. "What did I say Al?" Alphonse didn't say anything. "Al?"

"You said One of Lost Lore." Edward closed his eyes. So that did happen. "Don't worry," he said, "it doesn't mean anything." Alphonse nodded. Edward pulled on his dark red coat. "Well, let's go. That Philosopher's Stone won't find itself." They payed at the front desk of the hotel they were staying at and headed out into the hustle and bustle of Central. Edward walked with confidence while Alphonse walked close behind him. But Edward was bothered by that dream. Why was that voice asking for help?

Edward looked for the train station. He always got lost in this busy city. "Hey Al, do you know where the train station was again?" Alphonse laughed softly. "Honestly brother, why can't you ever find the train station? I wouldn't be surprised if you couldn't even find your way out of a paper bag." "Shut up Al; don't make me sorry I even asked you."

Alphonse leaned down. "But brother, you did ask me. Do you regret it?" Edward then spotted the sigh of the train station. "Don't make me answer that." They bought their tickets and sat down on a bench. "So brother, what did you dream about last night?" Before Edward could answer, a shrill scream pierced the air. Edward and Alphonse shot up out of the benches and ran over to the commotion. A dead woman was in the jaws of a giant demon cat thing. Its long tail whipped around. A masculine voice rang out of nowhere.

_Are you the One of Lost Lore? If you are, I must kill you. I, Zicu, will carry out my orders._

"What? Where did that voice come from?" "Brother! Look out!" Edward jumped out of Zicu's giant tail as it slammed down. The concrete cracked like thin ice. "Damn, what did I do to you?" Edward asked as he panted. _You are a danger to our operation, so you must be eliminated._ His tail slammed down again. "That doesn't make any sense!" _Of course it does. Your simple human mind probably cannot register it._ That really hurt. "Ok, you are going to die you bastard!" Alphonse ran up beside him. "Brother! Looks like we will have to use alchemy. You can't punch this guy." Edward grinned from ear to ear. Best idea he's heard all day. He clapped his hands together and slammed them to the ground. The air crackled with blue alchemy energy. A dirt spike shot out o the ground and straight into Zicu's chest. He was only pushed back.

_Do you really think this little stick will even hurt me? I am a demon, and I am immortal. Don't make me lau-._ He was cut short by a extremely muscular man running into him. "Edward Elric, I, Alex Armstrong, is here to save you from this terrible creature." Armstrong. Of course it was Armstrong. _Another human? I only was the One of Lost Lore. All of the humans can go free if I kill the One of Lost Lore._ Zicu looked at the sky. A streak of blood red dashed across the waning blue sky. _I must withdraw. BUT don't get me wrong, humans, this is not a retreat, I WILL be back._ As soon as he said the last word, Zicu disappeared. Edward looked at the sky again. The streak was gone.

Hey. This is my third fan fiction. If you want to read more of my work, go to either: (1) Go to Gurren Lagann Fan fictions and find Secrets of the Spiral or (2) Go to Warriors and find The Rise of Peaceclan. Enjoy!


	2. The Ancient Book

Fullmetal Alchemist in

**The Riddle of Fate**

Chapter Two the Ancient Book

Three days later…

Edward sat down into the library chair. For some reason, Hawkeye wanted him to come alone. He then saw Hawkeye, black clad and all. "Good, you came." Edward nodded. "What do you want Hawkeye?" She pulled a large black book out of her bag. The title was in an unreadable language. "This is the Book of Time/Space. It is very older and very rare. This is the only one." Edward picked it up. It was actually light despite its size. "So how did you know its name?" Hawkeye smiled a devious smile. "Because after I heard what happened with you and that demon thing, I had one of the best translators translate it. He really only has the important parts translated." She opened it to a marked page. She put her finger to the page. "It says, 'If the goddess who is time is ever captured, the One of Lost Lore will save her.'"

"So what, am I this Lost Lore guy?" She scanned the page quietly. "'The One of Lost Lore will free the goddess using this spell,' _Ikum Diis Maur Kiki Papetir Badgader._' It reads '_Free the Messenger for her to reap punishment on those who are unfaithful'_." Edward didn't recognize that language. "What language is that? It sounds like gibberish." Hawkeye closed the book and slipped it back into her bag. "It is a language older that human kind itself. It is Glacian."

"Never heard of it." Edward got up and pushed in his chair. Hawkeye stayed in her seat. "If I was you, Edward, I would watch my back. Whoever Zicu is, he means business. But," the break in her sentence stopped him in his tracks, "I think he isn't the mastermind. Remember that." Edward left the library with Hawkeye's words bouncing around in his mind. He needed to know more about Zicu and the Glacians.

About twenty minutes later, Edward got back to the hotel. Alphonse was waiting there for him. "What did Ms. Hawkeye want?" Edward stayed quiet. He grabbed his case and said, "Come on, we're leaving before Zicu decides to come back." Alphonse nodded.

_Zicu failed where I will succeed._

The wall caved in. Edwardand Alphonse jumped out of the way. They both looked up and saw a creature that looked like Zicu but it was a lot larger and bulkier. It stared at the brothers with its small, black opals. _So you are the One of Lost Lore? Zicu has gotten weak. He will be punished severely while I, Geodes, get the reward._ Edward snarled. This again? "Bring it! I destroyed Zicu, and you'll be next!" A straggled noise that sounded like a laugh echoed around the ruined room. _You do not understand. I am stronger than that pitiful Zicu. That is bad for you, of course. Get ready to greet Death, One of Lost Lore._ Edward knew what to expect when Geodes said that. First, a tail attack. But that didn't happen. Geodes's giant paw came out of nowhere and landed on Edward. _Did you think you could predict my movements just by fighting Zicu? While Zicu values his tail, I like to be more, oh how do you say it, hands-on._ Great. A wisecracking demon. Just what Edward needed. "Damn! Stop chasing me!" Another laugh from Geodes. _We will control the space/time continuum, but in order to do that, you need to be eliminated. Just the knowledge of your existence gives Fate hope, which in turn gives her power. We need to stop that in order to enslave Fate. _Edward smiled.

_What?_ Edward clapped his hands together and transmuted his metal arm into a knife. "You just told me you plan. Thank you for that."


	3. Geodes' Secret

**The Riddle of Fate**

Chapter Three

Geodes' Secret

Edward and Geodes stared at each other for a nerve-racking second before launching at each other. Knife and paw collide as both warriors faced off. Edward was flipped over by Geodes, but he landed his metal leg on the demon's shoulder. Geodes snarled and lashed out, scratching Edward's face.

Alphonse gasped at the amount of blood running down Edward's face, but said shorty had a large grin as he wiped the blood clotting around his eyes. He said, "Good job demon. You got me good. But it won't happen again."

With that, Edward once again launched himself at the demon, running his knife-arm through Geodes' side, leaving a giant gash.

Geodes growled, _Damn you Alchemist. Let me tell you that you will die!_

Geodes swung his paw around, hitting a wall Edward put up, and broke right through it. He surprised Edward, who was hit by the paw. Before he went down, Edward conjured a metal brace to hold the creature down. Alphonse ran over and lifted the broken Elric up.

Geodes screeched, _Let me go! I will kill you all! Let me go!_

Edward said weakly, "Tell us everything you know." He then passed out.

After they got to the hospital, Edward was awake and Geodes was in a small cage in the hospital room.

Edward said, "Spit out what you know demon."

Geodes growled lowly, _Screw off._

Roy, who had arrived with Hawkeye a few minutes after Edward was put into the hospital, said coolly, "What is the enemy planning Geodes? If you do not tell us, I will get my trigger-happy associate over there," he motioned to Hawkeye, who was loading her pistol, "to load your demon body full of hot metal."

…

"Well?"

_Fine. Just move that human female far away from me._

Roy smiled sweetly, "I'm so glad we came to an understanding."

Geodes grumbled before saying, _We plan on using the deity Fate, creator of the Space/Time Continuum, to harness her power and increase our own. Fate is a powerful god who is giving us much trouble. I also got something else._

Edward asked, "What?"

_My leaders plan on destroying Earth and Truth's Gate with the power they get from her._

Edward questioned, "Why Truth's Gate?"

_I do not know the answer. I only knew that information because I overheard it._

Alphonse said to Roy, "We need to figure out why they want to destroy Truth's Gate and save Fate."

Geodes then said, _My leaders also plan on using this area of the world as a test subject._

Hawkeye said with horror, "Use this area for a test subject?!"

Geodes nodded.

Edward shook his injured head, "This has just gotten a lot more difficult."


End file.
